Harvey Beaks: The Final Chapter
by The Double U
Summary: Taking Place 5 Months after The Series Finale, Harvey and his Friends discover an Underground City with a Dark Secret, in This Ultimate Conclusion to Harvey Beaks. (Soundtrack on Spotify.)
1. Chapter 1: A Brand New Day

**Chapter 1: A Brand New Day**

* * *

Our Story begins in a Tree made into a House, as Inside, a 10 Year Old Male Blue Bird wakes up To The Mourning. This Blue Bird rubbed his Eyes, then got out of Bed to Take a Shower, and Brush his Teeth (He has Teeth in The Show, so yeah.) After The Blue Bird was finished brushing his Teeth, He went over to his Closet, where a Large Amount of The Same Light Green Shirt, and Dark Green Shorts are. He put on his Shirt and Shorts, then walked towards a Calendar that Labels "November 2017." On The Calendar, he Noticed a Message on Thursday, The 16th, It Reads, "Fee and Foo Return." The Blue Bird said to himself in an Excited Tone, "One More day left, Until Fee and Foo Come Back and Visit." He also see's a Message for Today, which is Wednesday, The 15th. The Message said, "Gardening with Piri Piri." The Blue Bird thought to himself, _"Oh, I better eat some Breakfast and Get going."_

The Blue Bird came downstairs from his Room into a Kitchen, where His Mom, Dad, and Baby Sister are sitting at The Dining Room Table. The Mother Blue Bird greets her Son, "Good Mourning Harvey, Excited about Fee and Foo Coming Back?" Harvey tells his Mom, "Oh Yeah, I miss them so much." Harvey's Father asks his Son while Cooking some Biscuits, "I hope your hungry, I got Biscuits Fresh from The Oven." As he goes to his Seat, Harvey tells his Dad, "You know I am." Right Next to him, is his Baby Sister Michelle, who isn't as Well Behaved as her Big Brother. Harvey tells Michelle Good Mourning, as she stares at him with a Mean Look as usual. The Biscuits were Finished, as Everyone started eating Their Breakfast.

After Breakfast, Harvey got out of his Chair, and said to his Parents and Sister, "Okay, I got to go see Piri again." But before Harvey can walk out that door, His Mother stopped him, asking in a Calm Voice, "Hey, before you go, can we talk to you about something?" Harvey listened to his Parents, as he Closed The Door. "Sure." Said Harvey, as He went back to The Dining Room Table to chat with his Mom and Dad. His Mom stated to talk to him, "Ever since Fee and Foo left 5 Months ago, We Noticed you have been hanging out with Piri Piri A Lot Lately. We are wondering, Do you like her?" Harvey happily says to his Parents, "Are you kidding me, I like Almost Everyone in Little Bark, of course I like Piri Piri." Harvey's Dad asks his Son, "No, We mean Do you Like, Like her?" Harvey's Cheeks turned Red hearing that question, he rubbed The Back of his Neck, as he Nervously said to his Parents, "Well, I think she is Pretty, and Beautiful. I guess I do Like, Like her." Harvey's Mom asks him, "Does she know you like her that way?" Harvey continues to Rub his Back Neck, then says to her, "I don't know, I am pretty Nervous about asking her That kind of Question." After Harvey's Mom sipped her Coffee, she tells her Son, "We are perfectly Fine with you dating someone, as long as She's around the Same age as you, and she isn't much of a Jerk to you." Harvey knew Piri Piri was 10 Years Old, and She is One of The Nicest Friends he has Ever had. Harvey tells his Mom and Dad, "Don't worry, I'll be careful." Harvey got out of his Seat again, and walked towards The Door. He turned around to say Goodbye to His Parents and Michelle, then exited his Home.

Outside of Harvey's Home is a Massive Forest with Houses Much like his, Known as Little Bark Grove. The Blue Bird went to get his Bike, and Helmet, so he can ride off. Harvey thought to himself while grabbing Another Bike Helmet, _"Just In case I Give Piri Piri a Ride."_ Harvey puts The Straps of The Secondary Helmet around One of The Handles on his bike, and got on his Bike. Just then, A Chubby Golden Jackrabbit appeared near his House. The Jackrabbit greeted happily, "Hey Harvey, how have you been buddy?" Harvey tells The Jackrabbit, "Oh, hey Dade. I'm doing Fine, I'm just heading off to do Gardening with Piri Piri again." Dade was kinda bummed, because he wanted to hang out with Harvey. Dade tells The Blue Bird, "Oh, okay. When can we hang out again?" Harvey tells Dade in a Hurry, "Maybe Tomorrow, I got to Go. I'll catch you later." Dade quietly thinks Out Loud while Harvey Rides off to see Piri Piri, "But that's when Fee and Foo Come Back." The Jackrabbit sighs, then walks back to his Home.

* * *

 **So, I have started My Harvey Beaks Fanfiction. I have wanted too do this, ever since I heard The Show was Cancelled, I Love this Show to Death right now. I originally wanted to start this after Harvey Beaks ended in USA, but I got Tired of waiting, so I decided to do a Couple of Chapters, and Finish The Story after I watch All The Last Episodes of My Favorite Modern Nickelodeon Show.**

 **Hopefully you will like The Story I have in Mind, This is The Only Harvey Beaks Fanfiction I'm going to do.**

 **Stay tuned for The Next Chapter.**

 **The Double U Out.**

 **Harvey Beaks is owned by: Nickelodeon, and Created by: C.H. Greenblatt.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Magical Garden

**Chapter 2: A Magical Garden**

* * *

After 15 Minutes of Riding his bike and Singing "Doop Doop Doobi," Harvey made it to A Tree with a Giant Hole in it. As The Blue Bird went inside, he slid down A Slide into Another Part of The Forest. Harvey got up from The Ground, and Walks towards A Gate. Inside The Gate, is a Magical Garden He and Piri Piri found 9 Months ago. The Blue Bird enters The Garden, then yells out, "Piri, Where are you? I'm here to do some gardening with you." Just then, A Yellow Budgie with Green Hair and Freckles walks out of a Hedge. That Budgie is none other, then Piri Piri. Harvey saw that she is wearing a Light Blue Dress, with Plastic Leaves to hold on to The Straps. Harvey thought she looked Very Beautiful, as he said quietly, "Wow." Piri walked up to Harvey, and greeted him in a Very Cute Tone. She greets, "Hi Harvey. So, do you like My Dress?" Harvey Simply replied, "You look Nice, Very Pretty in fact." This made The Parakeet blush, as she tells The Blue Bird, "Thank you Harvey. You won't believe what just happened, Something Incredible happened to Gordon." Harvey replied, "Oh, Cool. Where is he anyway." Just then, A Living Giant Flower with 3 Pink Petals with a Face on them, Moved out from another Hedge, and Towards Harvey and Piri Piri. And to Harvey's Surprise, The Giant Flower says to The Blue Bird, "Hi Harvey." In a Calm Male Voice. This Scared Harvey at first, and made him Fall down, But The Flower tells him, "Don't be scared Harvey, It's me Gordon." After Harvey heard him speak again, The Blue Bird got up, and walked closer to Gordon. Piri Piri then tells Harvey with Excitement, "Gordon can Talk now, Isn't that great!" Harvey was amazed that Gordon can Finally Talk, for he Wasn't able too speak when Harvey and Piri found him and Took care of his Garden 9 Months ago. Harvey asked Gordon, "How come you couldn't talk before?" The Giant Flower explained, "My Vocal Chords weren't Fully grown The Day you and Piri found me, It takes Months before Any Flower in My Garden can Speak. Last Night, it finally grew, And now I can communicate with you Both better." Harvey tells Gordon, "That's Great, By the Way, Nice voice." The Flower then tells Harvey while smiling, "Thank you. I want to tell you and Piri Something, Something I have been wanting to say ever since you Both helped My Garden out. Thank you both, for doing so. If you Both ever need anything at all, just let me know." Both The Blue Bird and Parakeet tell The Giant Flower, "Your welcome." As they begin to start Gardening.

A Couple hours have passed since Gardening started, as Harvey and Piri finished Gardening, They begin to Lye on The Grass, and Started talking to one another. "So," Piri Piri says to Harvey, "You happy Fee and Foo are coming back Tomorrow?" Harvey tells The Budgie, "Yeah, I am. We are going to have so much fun the Three of us. I kept The letter they sent me a while back, saying they will be back This Month. I miss them so much." Piri then says to Harvey, "Yeah, I miss them too. It was pretty sad, seeing them leave with Their Parents. But at least you get to hang out with them again when they Visit." Harvey smiled, then said to Piri, "Yeah." Just then, Harvey's Watch started to Beep, as He tells The Budgie, "Oh, I better get Home. Would you like me to Give you a Ride to your House?" Piri Piri tells Harvey with a smile on her face, "Sure, that would be Nice." They got up, then walked towards Gordon, telling him Goodbye, and they will be Back Next Week. Then, they climbed back up The Slide that leads to Gordon's Garden. After they left The Garden, Harvey and Piri walk towards Harvey's Bike. After The Blue Bird put on his Grey Bike Helmet, he lent Piri Piri his Blue Secondary Bike Helmet. Harvey got on his Bike, and Piri sat behind Harvey, holding onto his waist. "You ready?" Asked Harvey. The Parakeet shook her head up and down, telling him, "Yes." Before Harvey starts to ride to Piri's Mom's House, he Tells her, "Hold on tight." After that, they Ride off.

Somewhere in Littlebark while Harvey was still peddling, His Bike suddenly felt a Bump, and Fell down. Harvey asks Piri with worry, "Are you okay?" She responds, "Don't worry, I'm fine." Suddenly, Piri Piri felt something strange about The Grass She was on, and Rubbed it. She says to The Blue Bird, "This isn't real Grass." Harvey asks with a Confused look, "What?" Piri repeats, "The Grass, it feels Fake." Harvey didn't feel Fake grass under his Feet, as he tells Piri, "The Grass feels Real to me." The Budgie tells The Blue Bird, "I think you need to come closer to me." Harvey slowly walked towards Piri, then suddenly felt Fake Grass. "You're Right, This is Fake Grass. But why is there Fake Grass Out in Littlebark?" Piri starts to pull The AstroTurf, and Underneath it was a Circular Metal Door. Harvey says, "What the heck," At this Discovery. "It's a Door, but on The Ground." Harvey said. Then Piri Piri pointed out, "There is No Knob, or anything to open it with. I wonder what's inside it, we got to show this to our Friends." Harvey agrees, but says he will show his friends after Fee and Foo come back. They agree to wait until Tomorrow, as Harvey continues to Ride his Bike with Piri back to her House.

After 5 Minutes, Harvey made it to Piri Piri's House. She got off The Bike, and Thanked Harvey for giving her a Ride back to her House. The Parakeet started to Hug Harvey, as he begins to Blush. Then, Harvey went back on his Bike, and said to Piri while leaving, "See you Tomorrow." Piri Piri turned around to face The Door, as she Love Sighs about Harvey. She then opens The Front Door to her Mom's House, then walks in, and Closes The Door behind her.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is Finally Finished, I'm glad that's Finally done.**

 **Giving Gordon The Ability to Speak, is One of The Things I have been wanting to write. I hope Harvey Beaks Fans like this.**

 **As for Piri Piri: I know she isn't Confirmed to be a Parakeet/Budgie, But I Like the idea of this. Besides, do we know any other Parakeet Cartoon Characters? No, Probably Not. The Idea of Piri being a Parakeet belongs to: Cyngawolf.**

 **As for The Rest of The Story, Since Harvey Beaks will Return with New Episodes on Nicktoons This Month in USA, I will Continue This Story after The Show Ends. This Story is meant to be The Ultimate End of Harvey Beaks, so I would love to Gather as Much continuity as possible.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this Chapter. See you Next Time**

 **The Double U Out.**

 **Harvey Beaks is owned by: Nickelodeon, and Created by: C.H. Greenblatt.**


	3. Chapter 3: Soul Mate

**Chapter 3: Soul Mate**

* * *

Later at Night at Piri Piri's House, She went into The Kitchen, where her Gypsy Mother is preparing Dinner. Piri's Mom is making Spaghetti Without Meatballs, because She and her Daughter are both Vegetarians. She turns to face her Daughter, and says to her in a calm voice, "Ah Piri, My Sweet Little Angel, How are you?" Piri Piri smiles at her Mother, then said, "Nothing much Mother, I've been doing some thinking lately in My Room." This response interested Piri's Mother, as she hummed. Piri's Mom finished cooking Spaghetti, then She asks her Daughter while putting a Plate of Spaghetti in front of her Chair, "What have you been thinking about?" Piri Piri sat down at The Chair where The Spaghetti was, then asked her Mom, "Mother, You can keep a Secret, right?" The Mother responds, "Of course I can. You can tell me anything, you don't have too keep Secrets from me." Piri Piri took a Deep Breath, then told her Mother, "Okay, I have a crush on Harvey Beaks." After that, Piri's cheeks turned Red. This Secret shocked her Mom, as she turned away and responded, "I knew this day would come, You may have Finally found your Soul Mate." She turned back around to face her Daughter, and asked her, "Did you tell him?" Piri responded, "Well Once, in a way, But he took it The Wrong way. I had a Crush on him for 9 Months." "I see," said Piri's Mom. She continued, "I think it's wonderful that you may have Finally found a Soul Mate, and I completely trust Harvey. It's just, I hope he doesn't break your Heart, like what Your Father did to me. I just don't want you too Suffer, As I have Suffered. Your Father, was one of My Biggest Mistakes in My Life, but That Mistake came with The Best thing that has Ever happened to me, You." Piri Piri smiled at what her Mom said, then told her, "Don't worry, I don't think he will be like Father. I have known him since we were 4 Years old." Piri's Mom smiled back at her Daughter, as she says, "I know." After that, they began to Eat their Dinner.

Back at Harvey's House, Harvey was up in his Room looking forward to Fee and Foo Returning to Little Bark Tomorrow. He kept The letter they sent him 5 Months ago, ever since he read it. Harvey went to his Closet, then got out a Scrapbook, Featuring Pictures of All of his Friends. He opened it, to look at All of The Adventures Fee, Foo, and Himself went on, and How much fun they all had with each other. Harvey then remembered The First time he met Fee and Foo, He first met them when he was 5 Years old. Harvey turned to The Page, where there is a Picture of his 5 Year old self, along with Fee and Foo at The Same age. He smiled at The Picture, then hugged it. He then says outloud, "I can't wait until Tomorrow." Harvey put The Picture back in The Scrapbook, then went to Bed smiling.

6 Hours later Back at Piri's House, Piri Piri was asleep. She was struggling and kicking in her sleep, because she was having a Nightmare. In The Nightmare, Piri heard The Sound of her Mother crying for Help. She follows her Voice, then finds her getting Arrested by a Caterpillar with a Leaf Mask. The Caterpillar told Piri's Mother in a Intimidating Voice, "Hanzi, Your under arrest for Committing Serious Crimes!" Hanzi tries to tell him, "I was Framed, you have to believe me." Piri shouted to The Caterpillar, "My Mother is Innocent, please let her go." Just then, an Adult Male Parakeet suddenly appears behind her. He says in a Voice that sounds similar to Hugo Weaving, "Good riddance to that Delusional Bitch, your coming with me Daughter." He grabs her hand, and drags Her away from Her Mother. Piri Piri pleads, "Let go of me, You Monster!" The Male Parakeet ignores his Daughter, as Piri screams "MOTHER!"

After that, Piri Piri woke up from This Nightmare Screaming. Just then, Hanzi came to her Room, asking in a Worried tone, "Piri, are you alright!" Piri started too Calm down, saying to Her Mother "Sorry Mother, I had a Nightmare about You and Father again." Hanzi hugged, then rubbed The Back of Her Daughter's Hair, telling her in a Calm Voice, "It's okay, I'm safe, and Your Father is Nowhere to be found. Just try too get some sleep, and Try to dream of something Positive, Okay?" Piri Piri shook her Head up and down, then said, "Okay, Thank you Mother. I love you." Hanzi turned her head, then said, "I love you too." After that, Hanzi exited her Daughter's Room, and Piri Piri went back to sleep.

* * *

 **And so ends Chapter 3.**

 **I know it's been a few Months since I posted Chapter 2, Hopefully It won't be long till I post Chapter 4.**

 **Well, that's it for Now. Be sure to Tune in to Chapter 4: Return of The Twins, whenever It's done.**

 **See you next time, The Double U out.**

 **Harvey Beaks is Owned by: Nickelodeon, and Created by: C.H. Greenblatt.**


	4. Chapter 4: Return of The Twins

**Chapter 4: Return of The Twins**

* * *

The Next Morning, Piri Piri woke up from her Bed, and got Dressed in The Same Blue Dress she had Yesterday. She walked past her Mother in The Kitchen, as her Mom saw her, She said to her, "Morning Piri, Aren't you going too have Breakfast?" Piri Piri grabs a Granola Bar, then says to her Mother while she is walking to The Door, "I got too go to That Spot Harvey said too Meet him and his Friends, so he can lead us to Fee and Foo. Love you Mother." The Parakeet exited The House too go Join Harvey and His Friends in Welcoming Back Fee and Foo.

Piri Piri walked for 5 Minutes in Little Bark, trying too find The Spot. Just then, She heard familiar Voices. She followed The Voices, then saw A Fox with Glasses, and a Purple Blouse with a White Ascot. A Pink Boar, with a Red Mohawk, and a Black Jacket over his Grey Shirt. A Chubby Brown Owl, with a Pink Tiara, and Pink flower peddle Dress. A Skunk, with Brown Pants pulled up to his waist. And Finally, A Cat with a Pink Bow, and a Purple Shirt. Piri Piri walked towards The Fox, and greeted while Hugging, "Hey Claire." Claire Hugged Piri, then greeted back to her in a Shy tone, "Hey Piri, How is everything going?" The Budgie says to The Fox, "Oh, everything is going okay. I bet you're happy Foo is coming back." Claire had a Crush on Foo for a Very Long time, She blushes then said to Piri, "Yeah, Do you think he will Remember me after 5 whole Months of being away from Little Bark?" The Parakeet puts her hand on her shoulder, then tells Claire, "Don't worry, I'm sure he remembers you, And I'm sure Him and Fee Missed All of us as well." Claire smiles at what her Best Friend said, then says, "Maybe you're right." Piri Piri looks at Her Friends again, and noticed Two absent Friends. She asks Claire, "Where are Technobear and Dade?" Claire explains, "Well, Rooter said he was Too sick too join us, and We don't know where Dade is." Just then, Dade walks out from The Bushes with his Father. Dade explains, "Sorry I'm late, Me and Dad had an Argument a while ago." Everyone noticed something Different about Dade, He is wearing a Blue Shirt with a Black Pull over and Pants. The Boar asked Dade in an Australian Accent, "Dade, are you actually wearing Clothes?" Dade explains, "These are My Dad's clothes, surprisingly fits me pretty well. And for The Record, This isn't The First time I wore Clothes, I just choose Not too wear them most of the Time." Dade's Dad then tells his son, "You better behave yourself now, ya hear?" Dade tells his Father in a whisper voice, "I'll behave if Fee and Foo do The Same, I'm Only here too support Harvey after all." Dade's Father sighs, then said, "Of course you are." Dade's Dad then leaves his Son, with all of his Friends.

They all did certain stuff too pass time, until Harvey gets to them. Piri Piri and Claire were talking about The Nightmare Piri had Last Night, Dade was just sitting around waiting for Harvey, The Owl was looking at Social Media on her SmartPhone, The Boar was Exercising with his Dumbbells, And The Skunk was drawing up his Comic while The Cat watches. The Boar finished Exercising, then dropped his Dumbbells in Mud, causing a Splash to hit The Skunk's Unfinished Comic. The Skunk reacted with Disappointment in his Tone, "Aw man, My Comic is ruined, and I don't have anymore Paper too write on." The Cat pulls out Sheets of Paper, then gives them to The Skunk, "Don't worry Kratz, "She says in a Soft Tone, "I got you covered." Kratz was happy The Cat brought Back-up paper for him, then says while smiling, "Thanks Kathy."

Just then, Harvey Finally came. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and Greeted Harvey. The Blue Bird tells everyone, "Thank you all for coming, I really appreciate you all Joining Me on Welcoming back Fee and Foo. I brought this letter Fee and Foo sent me 5 Months ago, and it says to 'Meet them where We Last saw them.' Okay everyone, Are you all Ready to go?" Everyone except Dade and The Owl said Yes in excitement, then Harvey said, "Okay, Let's go everyone."

All 8 Children went to The exact place they all saw Fee and Foo last, Near Mustache Mountain. Harvey looked all around trying too find Fee and Foo, he didn't see them at all. He even tried calling out to them, but No answer. Dade gasped in excitement, thinking Maybe Fee and Foo got Lost trying too get back. Suddenly from out of No where, Two Imps swung from a Vine, and On to Harvey. Harvey saw One Pink Girl Imp With Wild Pink Hair, and a Potato sack for clothes, And One Orange Boy Imp with a Curley piece of Hair that's in a Shape of a Question Mark, and Red Pants. The Pink Imp says to Harvey with excitement, "Hey Harvey, Did you miss us?" These were The Twins Harvey were looking for, Fee and Foo. Harvey, Fee, and Foo all Hugged each other, and told each other how much they all Miss one another, while smiling and Jumping up and Down. Dade looks at Fee and Foo with so much anger, he grinded his Teeth. The Trio stopped Hugging each other, as Fee tells Harvey, "We thought we would give you a Surprise entrance, well it was Foo's Idea." Harvey tells them, "I'm just happy you two are Finally back." Fee and Foo went too Interact with Their Other Friends, Everyone welcomed them back except Dade and The Owl. The Jackrabbit tells Fee and Foo, "Don't think I forgot about you two, or that 'Kick me' sign you put on My Back before you left." Harvey comes in, then tells Dade and The Twins, "Look, I know you Three don't see Eye to Eye, But please just try too get along for me, Please?" Dade, Fee, and Foo all said in disgust, "Fine!" Harvey looked around, and Noticed Fee and Foo's Parents aren't anywhere too be found. "Where are Bada and Grada?" Fee explains to Harvey, "Mom and Dad didn't come with us, They trusted us enough too Let us travel back to Little Bark." The Blue Bird asked, "So, how did You and Foo get back to Little Bark?" Fee suddenly says, "Your Underpants. Foo borrowed your Underpants a while ago, and Foo used his Nose to track you." Foo points out, "I have a Strong Nose!" Harvey thought to himself, _"That explains why I was missing a pair of Underwear."_ Fee tries too give The Underwear back to Harvey, but he tells her, "That's okay, you both can keep it." Fee then tells Harvey, "And as soon as Foo and I have too go back to Our Parents, We can use One of My Mom's Headbands to find our way back." Harvey then says to Everyone, "Well, looks like The Gang is back together." The Blue Bird remembered, He wanted to show Fee, Foo, and The Others what He and Piri Piri found Yesterday. Harvey tells everyone, "Follow me, I have something Cool Me and Piri want too Show all of you." Harvey and all of His Friends leave The area, as Fee says out loud, "It's good too be Back."

* * *

 **Yup, another Chapter Finished.**

 **Not really My best Chapter I have written for This story so far, but Yay Fee and Foo are back. :)**

 **I would like too give a Shout Out to One of My Friends on DeviantArt Nizin, That Kratz and Kathy moment is for him.**

 **I personally consider Kathy as a Cat, She looks like a Cat too be fair.**

 **And Honestly, Foo using his Nose to track people Isn't meant too be taken seriously. I figured that would be something that could've happened in The Show with Foo.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this Chapter. Be sure too Tune in to Chapter 5: What lies Below, when it's done.**

 **The Double U Out.**

 **Harvey Beaks is Owned by: Nickelodeon, and Created by: C.H. Greenblatt.**


	5. Chapter 5: What Lies Beneath

**Chapter 5: What Lies Beneath**

* * *

Harvey and his friends arrived at The Metal Door in The Middle of The Forest, He tells them, "Piri and I found it yesterday, and it was Covered by Fake Grass." The Boar took a good look at The Metal Door, then said to Harvey, "Well I admit, I have Never seen this before. Any idea what's inside?" Piri Piri answers for Harvey, "Well, we don't exactly know. There were No knobs, switches, or anything when we found it." Just then, The Owl speaks in a Tough Male like Voice (Even though she is actually a Girl,) "Here, let me try and Open it!" The Owl fell to her knees, and used her Fingers to try and Open it from The Crack of The Door. She kept trying, until she eventually gave up. The Owl says, "Forget it, I can't open it, plus I don't want too brake a Nail." "Step aside Princess," said The Boar, "And let a Boar with Muscles handle it." The Boar tried too Open The Door as well, he tried Very hard too use his Muscles, but was unsuccessful. He gave up too, then said while sweating and panting, "That Door is shut pretty tight." Fee and Foo gave it a Try together, since they are Both strong, but they weren't able too open it either. Fee tells The Boar, "Hey Rooter, come here! You, Foo, and I are going too try and Open it together." The Twins and Rooter tried too Open it together. Fee stared at Rooter, while trying too open The Door with Him and Foo. She shook her head, and snapped out of it. They tried very hard, but were still unsuccessful. Harvey then tells them, "I don't think any of us can open it." Rooter got up, then tells Harvey, "Yeah, you're probably right. You'd probably have too be a Rock Monster, too open something like this." Harvey asks Rooter, "Do you have anything that could open This Door, maybe some Crowbars?" Rooter nervously laughs, then says to The Blue Bird, "Yeah, you'd think that. But No, Me and My Family don't own any crowbars." Harvey faced away from His Friend, then thought about what too do. Harvey turned back around, then said, "Looks like we are going too have to Rent some."

The Kids walked to a Place called Randl's Rentls, a Rental store run by a Grumpy Raccoon, and his Senile Mother. They entered The Store, and walked towards The counter, where they see The Grumpy Raccoon named Randl. He has a Hunters hat on His Head, and wears a Brown Jacket. Randl speaks in a Grumpy accent, "Haven't seen you kids in a long while, what do you want?" Harvey speaks to Randl, asking him, "Do you have any Crowbars available?" Randl raised his Left Eyebrow, then says, "Why Crowbars? Do you plan on Robbing a Bank or something?" All The Kids said No, to The Grumpy Raccoon. Harvey explains, "We need them to open a Metal Door, we found on The Ground out there." Randl looked Surprised at what Harvey just said, then he shivered in Fear. Harvey asks Randl, "So, how much for The Crowbars?" Randl snapped out of it, then Nervously said to The Kids, "Sorry Kids, The Crowbars are NOT for sale, at least for you." Harvey and his Friends were shocked that Randl refused service to One of his Customers, they asked Randl why he refused. "Look," said Randl. "I'm doing you a Favor. You shouldn't be messing with That Door, if you know what's good for you." Fee curiously asks Randl, "So, you know what's down there?" The Grumpy Raccoon confesses, "Yes, but I'm not saying what it is." Harvey asked Randl, "Why won't you tell us what's down there?" The Annoyed Randl says to The Kids, "Just don't go down there, pretend you Never saw it, and Move on. My decision is Final, I'm Not Giving you The Crowbars." Fee quietly suggests to Harvey, "Lets just steal them, while he's Not looking." Harvey refuses too Let Fee steal those Crowbars for him, telling her It's a Bad Idea. Just then, Fee sees Randl's 93 year old Mom, looking Miserable in her Wheelchair. Fee asks Randl, "Is something wrong with your Mom? She's surprisingly Quiet today." Randl looks at his Mom, then explains, "She's been that way, ever since Blister passed away 5 Months ago." Fee remembered she used to hang out with Blister a long time ago, ever since she was forced to hang out in a Retirement Home with Her brother Foo. Randl continued, "She doesn't talk a lot anymore, which is great for me. All she does Now is just sit in The Corner, Mourning him, and looking at old photos of Herself and Blister. I have Never seen My Mom so Miserable before, but I don't care as long as she doesn't annoy me." Harvey felt sorry for Randl's Mom, He knew that She once Loved Blister. He went Over to her, and Gave her a Hug, telling her, "I'm sorry for your Loss Meryl, I sure hope this Hug helps cheer you up." After Harvey stopped hugging her, Meryl does give a small smile to Harvey. She Finally speaks to Harvey, "Thanks little boy, I just miss him so much." Harvey hugs Meryl again, and pats her back, telling her, "I know, we all miss him." Randl asks in an Annoyed tone, "Do you guys want to rent anything else, or are you all just wasting my time?" Harvey said to The Grumpy Raccoon, "No, we're going." Harvey leaves Meryl and Randl's sight, and leaves The Rental Store with His Friends. Meryl tells Randl after Harvey and His Friends left, "I took his wallet."

Fee asks Harvey, "How are we going to open That Door now?" Harvey was thinking, but couldn't come up with a solution. He says to Fee with disappointment in his Tone, "I don't know, maybe this is a Bad Idea. Didn't you see how Freaked out Randl looked?" Dade agrees with Harvey, as he looks concerned about what's Underneath. Fee says to Harvey, "Randl is probably just trying too scare us, maybe there could be something Valuable in it." Rooter walked next to Fee, then said, "Well, whatever it is, someone is going through a lot of Trouble to protect it, if that's the case." "Maybe it's something Dangerous, like some kind of Monster." Said Dade. Rooter walked towards a pile of sticks, then snapped them in half, then says to Dade, "I could probably take care of it, if I had more lethal weapons." Dade asks Rooter, "Violence is the answer to everything for you, isn't it?" Rooter lets out a Single laugh, telling Dade, "You know it, Peter Cottontail." Dade was insulted by Rooter calling him that, he let out a sigh, after rolling his eyes. Claire says to everyone, "I guess we will never know, what lies beneath us." Just then, Piri Piri thought of an Idea. She said to Everyone, "I think I know who can help us, with our problem."

Piri Piri led The Group to The Tree with a Giant Hole in it, that leads to Gordon's Garden. The Parakeet opened The Gate, and called out for Gordon. Gordon raised up from The Ground in front of The Gang, scaring Kratz, Freaking out Claire and Rooter, and Amazed Kathy. Gordon looked at Piri Piri, and said to her, "Oh, Hi Piri. You and Harvey came a lot earlier then I thought, and you brought company." Fee suddenly says, "Oh yeah, I forgot all about him." Dade then remarks quietly, "Ugh, his voice sounds Creepy." Piri Piri asks Gordon, "I'm sorry, are you busy right now?" Gordon says to The Budgie, "Oh no, I'm not busy. Did you need something?" Piri Piri tells The Giant Flower, "First, show My Friends that thing you showed Me and Harvey a couple months ago." Just then, two huge Trees with No Leaves came out of The Ground. The Trees moved like Arms, and The Branches are it's Fingers. This impressed everyone, as Claire says, "Amazing." The Trees went back into The Ground, as Piri Piri says Gordon, "Second, we were wondering if you can Please Leave The Garden, and help us open a Door we can't open." Gordon was surprised Piri asked him to Leave The Garden, he Never left his Garden before. He asks The Parakeet, "So you want me to Leave My Garden, and Help you guys open a Door?" "An Underground Door, yes please?" asked Piri Piri. Gordon thought about this, and says to Piri, "I don't know, I have Never left My own Garden before. I want too keep The Other Flowers and Plants safe." "I do too," said Piri. "But We just want your help opening The Underground Door, with your Tree Arms. You can go back and Protect your Garden when it's over." Gordon kept thinking, he finally made his decision, "Okay, I'll help you." The Parakeet hugged Gordon, then told him Thank you while smiling. Kathy came close to Gordon, then asks Gordon, "So, were those Trees your Real Arms, or are those Leaves on your Body your Real Arms?" Gordon laughs, then says to Kathy, "Those leaves on My Body, are My Real Arms." Kathy touched his Arms, then said, "Incredible." Gordon looked over at Claire, then says to her, "You must be Claire. Piri Piri has told me all about you, you're a Good Friend to her." This made Claire smile and Blush hearing this, as she says in a shy tone, "Oh, Thanks." Just then, Gordon wrapped his Leaf Arms around each other, as White Light came out of them. The Giant Flower unwrapped his Leaf Arms, and a Beautiful White Flower suddenly appears. Gordon used his Vine tentacles, and placed The Flower on Claire's Left Ear. "I give to you: The Great White Flower, For being such a Great Friend to Piri. As long as you wear it, Good Luck will always come your way." Princess overheard What Gordon said to Claire, then says to Claire, "Give me That Flower." The Owl tries to snatch it from Claire's Left Ear, and Gordon tries to tell her, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She grabbed The Flower, but she suddenly got Shocked. Princess groans in Pain, as Gordon explains, "Anyone who tries too Steal This Flower, will be Shocked, Unless Claire willingly gives The Flower to Someone." Claire thanks Gordon for This Amazing Gift, and hugs him. Piri Piri says to Gordon, "Great, we shall meet you By The Door tonight?" Gordon nods his Head up and down, then asks, "Why tonight though?" The Parakeet explains, "I'm sure Fee and Foo want too get more settled in back at their Old Tree First, before doing something like this." Foo then says, "Oh yeah, our old Tree on Top of Harvey's House." "It's been a while since we were in That Tree, I guess we can do that." Said Fee. Harvey then says, "Then it's settled, we all Meet at The Door later tonight." They all said Goodbye to Gordon, and Left The Garden.

* * *

 **Pretty Long Chapter, but I'm glad its Finished.**

 **I hope you all like My First Chowder Reference, more to come. :D**

 **I think I'm going too take a (Hopefully) Short break from This Fanfiction, because I don't think My Writing is Great in This Fanfic. I don't want too Give up on This Story, but I need too do Much better writing in The Future, If I want too make This a Satisfying End to Harvey Beaks as a whole to Me and It's Fans. I still hope you like This Chapter though.**

 **Fun Fact: Blister was supposed to be in This Story, but since he Died near The End of The Show, He's been cut in The Story. I also don't have much for him too do anyway.**

 **I want too add Humor (Especially Witty ones) in More of My Fanfictions, too make them More Enjoyable to Readers.**

 **So, what's Underground in That Door? Find out in My Next Chapter, hopefully it wont take too long, I won't rush though.**

 **The Double U Out.**

 **Harvey Beaks is owned by: Nickelodeon, and Created by: C.H. Greenblatt.**


	6. Chapter 6: GroundBark

**Chapter 6: Groundbark**

* * *

After meeting up with Gordon, Fee and Foo went back to their Old Tree with Harvey, which was actually on top of Harvey's House. Fee looks around, and felt nostalgic, even though it's been 5 Months since they left Their Tree. Fee suddenly says to Foo, "Man, It's been a while since we lived here. Seems bigger, then I remember. More Open, you know?" Fee's Brother wasn't paying attention, as he was distracted by seeing Harvey's old Chicken plush toy he gave him Last Year, all wrapped in cellophane. "I forgot about Icky Chicky," Said Foo. "Probably should've brought him with us." Just then, Harvey climbed up to Fee and Foo's Tree, too chat with them. "So," Harvey began too ask, "How was your New Home?" Fee replied, "Well, Foo and I live in a Hut with our Parents, we got our own Rooms, Honestly kinda liked it better here." The Blue Bird sits down, and starts asking The Twins why They Prefer Little Bark. Fee explains, "Well, there aren't really any Trees near our Home, We don't have Much Friends there, and Foo and I keep finding Snakes under our Beds." Foo Points out, "I wrestled with a Snake, and it Bit me on The Arm..." Fee finishes The Sentence for Foo, "And our Dad had to suck The Poison out." Foo shows Harvey The Snake Bite on his Right Arm, It reminds him of a Vampire Bite, but The Bite looks like it's getting better. Harvey breathes in through his Teeth, and says, "Ow, That's gotta Hurt, Looks better Now though. How long has it been, since you got bitten?" Foo tries to remember, but doesn't. Fee tells Harvey, "About 2 Weeks Ago. So, how have things gone for you, since we left?" Harvey sighs, then tells The Twins, "It's been alright, but Admittingly, After you 2 left, I did feel bummed out. You lived here for 5 Years, it was hard too see you both leave. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you were both Reunited with your Parents, Things just weren't The Same without you 2 here." Fee walks over to pat Harvey on the back, "Don't worry dude," Said Fee. "We are here now. Foo and I are only here for a Week, so we should make This Week count. Right Foo?" Fee looks over to her Brother, and catches him eating Bugs. "Oh Sorry, I wasn't listening." Said Foo.

Later at Night, Harvey and his Friends started heading out to The Door in The Ground, expecting Gordon to be there, and help them open it. Fee speed walks to Harvey, and asks, "So, Why are we bringing Veruca Salt again?" Harvey looked confused, he asked Fee "Huh?" Fee explains, "You know, Princess." Harvey looks behind to see Princess texting while walking **(Which is Dangerous if you're Not Careful.)** Princess trips on a Wooden Stick in the ground, and complains, "Eh, Stupid Stick!" She kicks The Stick away, and proceeds too Text while walking. Harvey looks back at Fee, and Explains, "Because she doesn't like feeling left out, Remember when I did That Afternoon Show? She was so upset, that she didn't invite me to her 11th Birthday Party." Fee remembers Harvey does Jimmy Fallon type shows in His Living Room, with The Rest of Harvey's Friends. Fee rolls her Eyes, then says with Disappointment, "Oh, right."

3 Minutes later, Harvey and his friends made it to The Door on The Ground. Piri Piri sees Gordon next to it, and Runs to Hug him. Gordon lets out a Small Chuckle, and says, "It's good to see you too Piri." "I'm so glad you decided too help us." said Piri. Rooter tells everyone, "Okay, if it turns out too be something Dangerous, I got my Machine Guns ready to go." Gordon asks The Parakeet, "Are you sure you want me too open That Door?" Piri Piri explains, "If it's something Bad, I'm sure you and Rooter can Deal with it." Gordon smiles at The Parakeet, and says, "Okay." Just then, Gordon's Tree Arms sprouted out of The Ground again, and put The Branches in between The Cracks. Gordon tries his Hardest too pull The Door open, and The Door Finally Opens wide, revealing a Giant Hole. Everyone looks Down in The Hole, Nothing but Darkness, but Everyone was Amazed, even Princess. Dade points out, "Ugh, I can't see anything. How deep is This Hole?" Rooter walks in Dade's Way, Lights up a Flare, and drops it down The Hole. The Flare fell way down, until it came to a Stop. It turns out too be a Very Deep Hole, about 150 Feet I'd say. (I'm Not Very Good at Measurements, but it's pretty deep.) Dade exclaims, "That's it!? Just a Dark Hole with Nothing in it? Why would there be a Door to Nothing? Is this some kind of Joke?" Rooter sighs, "Well, that was Disappointing." Princess starts too yell, "I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE, FOR NOTHING!?" Harvey was scratching his head, wondering why There's a Door that leads to Nothing. Most of The Group start too leave in Frustration, with how disappointed This Whole thing was. Piri Piri looks down, and sees something Moving in The Hole. Piri gasped, then calls everyone back, "Guys, something just Moved down there." Whatever Piri saw grabbed The Flare Rooter dropped, Ran, and disappeared, Leaving The Hole Dark once more. Luckily, Everyone saw what Piri was talking about. What was That? No one really knows. Harvey asks Piri, "Do you think someone got trapped down there?" The Parakeet didn't know what too think, Maybe someone got trapped. Piri suggests to The Group, "If someone's down there, we got too help him or her." Claire asks Piri, "But how are we going too help Him or her? I don't think we can even use a Latter, Looks too far." Gordon suddenly says to Everyone, "Don't worry, I have a Solution." Just then, a Giant Leaf sprouted out The side of The Hole." Gordon explains to The Group, "This Leaf can gently take you down, until you reach The End." Harvey with Amazement in his Voice says to Gordon, "Oh, like an Elevator." Gordon started too look Confused, then asks Harvey, "What's an Elevator?" Before Harvey can Explain, Princess tells Gordon, "You need to Definitely go to The Mall, it has Lots of Elevators." Gordon explains, "I can't get inside a Building." Rooter looks down again, then looks over to Piri Piri, and Nervously asks, "Hey Piri, it sure looks Dark down There, would you like me too hold your Hand?" Piri tells Rooter, "Thanks, but I'm Not afraid of The Dark, I'm Fine on my own." Piri then looks at Harvey, who looks nervous entering That Hole, and Piri nervously asks Harvey, "Harvey, would you like me too hold your hand too Protect you?" Harvey nervously blushes, smiles, then says to The Budgie, "Yeah, I think I'd like that." Both Harvey and Piri Piri start too hold hands, and Rooter is Shocked too see What he offered Piri, offer Harvey Practically The Same thing. The First thought in Rooter's Mind, was _"What The Hell!?"_ Fee walks to Rooter, then says to him, "I'll hold your hand, if you want." Rooter turns down Fee, telling her, "I'm Not afraid of The Dark either, but Thanks for The Offer Fee." Claire asks Foo to hold her Hand for Protection, and The Orange Imp agrees, which made Claire gasp in Love Excitement. Harvey walks over to The Leaf, but before he got on, he trips on a Piece of Tall Grass, which causes a Vitamin Gummy too Fall out Harvey's Pocket. Harvey gets up, and walks to The Leaf, unaware A Piece of his Vitamin Gummies that fell out his Pocket. Everyone got on The Leaf, except Kathy. "Aren't you coming Kathy?" Asked Kratz, "I think I'm just going too stay up here for Now, I'll catch up with you later. Just be careful, okay?" Said Kathy. Kratz gives Kathy a Kiss, then says, "I'll try, I love you." Kathy blushes, then says "I love you too." To Kratz. After that, Kathy leaves The Group, too go Back home, maybe do a Live Stream or something. Gordon asks The Group, "You guys ready?" Piri Piri tells Gordon, "We sure are." Gordon starts explaining to The Group, "I got to go Back to My Garden after I get you guys down there, I'll come back in about 10 Minutes and get you back up, okay?" Everybody nodded Yes to Gordon, and The Giant Flower gently starts lowering Harvey and His Friends down The Hole.

About 30 Seconds later, Harvey and His Friends reached The Bottom of The Hole. After they all stepped off The Leaf, Everyone starts too Call out for This Thing they came down too rescue. No Response, but Harvey notices a Tunnel, with some Light hitting The Walls. "Hey Guys," Said Harvey. "I found a Tunnel, come on." Everyone started too follow Harvey down The Tunnel, until they all come to a Stop. Everyone looked at where The Light was coming from, and Gasped in amazement, too find An Underground City. Complete with Buildings, and A Whole lot of Wolves. Harvey asks with Wonder in his Tone, "What is This Place?" Piri Piri looked Very Excited, then says with excitement, "I don't know, but This Place looks Amazing!" In reality, It's Not That Amazing, there's No Sky or Trees in sight. So The Kids went down a Steep hill leading out of The Tunnel, and into This Underground City. They stuck together, to start exploring around The City.

* * *

 **Good Lord that was long, Not just The Chapter, but How Long it's been since I posted a Chapter. Sorry The Hiatus wasn't short like I hoped, but a New Chapter is Finally written. However, it might be a while before I post Chapter 7.**

 **Oh, and here's an Update on The Cover. I've been working on it since December 2017, and I tested out what's gonna be on The Cover. There are still some things too draw for it, and then it will be Finished. I will also make a Wallpaper Version of The Cover, Free to Download for All Harvey Beaks Fans. Maybe I'll make One for Smartphone Users also, we will see.**

 **Yeah, This chapter wasn't really an Improvement over The Other Chapters, and it almost went Differently, but I couldn't make it work, and I stuck to My Original Plan. I hope This Next Chapter will be better.**

 **What will happen Next? Find out Next Time.**

 **The Double U Out.**

 **Harvey Beaks is owned by: Nickelodeon, and Created by: C.H. Greenblatt.**

 **Charlie and The Chocolate Factory and It's Characters were Created by Roald Dahl**


	7. Chapter 7: Mayor Octavia

**Chapter 7: Mayor Octavia**

* * *

The Children continued walking around This Underground City, noticing There isn't another Animal in sight, Just nothing but Wolves. Some of The Wolves start to stare at These Children, which starts to creep them out. Dade speed walks to Harvey, and whispers, "I don't like The Look of this, These Wolves are freaking me out." Claire hears What Dade whispered to Harvey, and whispers to The Blue Bird, "Why are all of these Wolves staring at us?" Princess says to The Rest of The Group, "Maybe they haven't seen a Pretty Girl like me before." Everyone rolls their Eyes, to how shallow Princess is being. Somewhere in The Background, A Wolf walks over to a Payphone, puts his quarters in it, and dialed a Number. The Wolf waits for The Person he is calling to pick up their Phone, and hears a Female Voice answer The Phone. "Hello, Who is this?" Said The Person answering The Phone. The Caller says to The Female, "Mayor Octavia, you're not gonna believe what just happened."

Some of Harvey's Friends start to feel Nervous about The Wolves looking at them, Dade tells Harvey, "I don't think They want us here, maybe we should go back." Harvey starts to feel nervous about this, then says to Dade, "Maybe you're right, we should get out of here." Just then, a Giant Dog/Bus Hybrid Thing (I don't know, it was in Grand Motel's First Scene) walked slowly towards Harvey and His Friends, lied down on it's stomach, and out came A Male Grey Wolf in a Business Suit. He saw Harvey and His Friends go back The way they came, then whispers to himself, "Well I'll be damned, that Caller and My Wife were right." The Business Wolf runs after Harvey and his Friends, too stop them from Leaving, and shouted, "WAIT!" Harvey and his Friends stopped, then turned to face The Business Wolf. The Wolf tells them, "I'm very sorry about some of The Other Wolves, it's just been a long while since we last saw another Animal in This Town. Are you kids from The Surface?" The Children nodded to The Business Wolf, then he greets to Them, "Then Welcome to Groundbark Ladies and Gentleman, My name is Artimus: Assistant and Husband of Mayor Octavia." Harvey says to Artimus in a puzzeled tone, "Groundbark?" Then Fee says to Artimus in a puzzled tone, "Mayor Octavia?" Artimus says to The Kids, "Surely you kids have heard of Groundbark and My Wife, right?" None of The Kids have Heard of This place before, nor do they know who Mayor Octavia is. Artimus explains, that he was sent to The Kids by Octavia, and she wants to meet them. Artimus says to The Kids, "Well, if you come with me, I'll take you kids to The Mayor, and I'll tell you all about Groundbark."

Everyone went on That Giant Dog/Bus Hybrid Thing, as Artimus shuts The Doors. The Children started to find Their seats, Harvey and Piri Piri sat next to each other, Dade and Kratz are sitting behind Harvey (Because Dade likes Harvey,) And Princess is Hogging a Whole Bus Seat all to herself, and falls asleep on it. Fee sees Claire sitting by herself, then tells Foo, "Hey Foo," The Pink Imp grabs her Brother's Attention, "Why don't you sit Next to Claire over there, she looks kinda lonely." Foo agrees, and sits next to Claire. The Shy Fox notices Her Crush is sitting Next to her, and starts to blush while smiling. Fee knows Claire has a Crush on Foo, so she decides to let Claire have Foo to herself for a while. Fee walks over to Rooter, and asks to sit next to him. He agrees, as Fee sits down next to him. "Now," Says Artimus, "Does anyone have any questions before we start?" Claire raises her Hand, then says, "Yay I have a Question, how are you all able to Breath down here?" "Good Question," Artimus Complimented, "We have Vents hidden around The City. The Animals who made This City wanted to make sure we have Fresh Air down here, so we don't have to worry about running out of Oxygen. As long as None of them are Covered up, we'll be fine." Artimus sits in The Driver's Seat, and starts The Dog/Bus Hybrid Creature. Artimus starts giving The Tour, but is interrupted by a Phone Call. He answers The Phone, and a Thick French Voice comes out of The Phone, "We have The Package, we'll be there in 10 Minutes." Artimus asks The Caller, "Couldn't you just text me that, instead of calling me?" The French Voice tells him, "We don't have a Texting Plan for our Phones." Artimus tells The French caller, "I'll be right there, I'm in The Middle of Something." Artimus hangs up The Phone, and starts to talk about Groundbark. None of The Kids are even listening to him, as they where either thinking about other stuff, or interacting with one another. Rooter looks over to Harvey and Piri Piri's Seat with Worry, and sees them talking and laughing with each other. The Boar asks Fee, "Have you noticed Piri Piri has been acting weird lately?" Fee asks, "You're just Now noticing she's weird?" Rooter corrects, "No. I mean, weirder then usual." Fee tells Rooter she has no idea, because she has not been in LittleBark for 5 Months, and hasn't had enough time to hang out with her yet. The Pink Imp blushes, then asks The Boar, "So, how are things going with you?" Rooter sighs, then tells her, "Not really Good, very depressing actually, My Grandpa passed away in his Sleep Last Month." Fee starts to feel bad for him, then apologizes to him. Rooter tells Fee, "Thanks. I miss him so much, Me and My Dad were devastated when we found out." Fee notices a Tear running down Rooter's Face, and tells him, "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm all ears. By the way, I never got to Thank you." Rooter was confused, then asks Fee what she's thanking him for. The Pink Imp responds, "Well we don't know for sure if The Gruinicorn heard my wish, but if it did, Thank you." Rooter remembers The Grunicorn Hunt they had a Few Months ago. The Grunicorn is a Fish Unicorn Hybrid Creature only a Child can see, that appears every Decade. Every Decade, a Hunt is held in LittleBark for Children to find it. Once they do, The Grunicorn grants The Wish of Whatever The Child Desires. Fee's wish was for Her and Foo to have Parents, but we don't know if that's how it happened, because Fee just says her Wish, in hope it overhears her, which Rooter suggested. Rooter tells Fee, "You're welcome."

The Dog/Bus Hybrid made a Stop to a White Building with Columns, As Artimus tells The Children as they Exit, "My Wife will be with you in a Moment, I have Business to take care of." Artimus leaves with The Dog/Bus Hybrid, as The Children go inside The White Building. As they enter, They see The Room is Very White and Shiny. Upstairs came a Female White Wolf, with a Blue Streak coming down her Muzzle. She was surprised that That Caller was telling The Truth, Animals from Littlebark have come to Groundbark. The Female Wolf says to The Children as she is coming downstairs, "You must be The Children from Littlebark, My Name is Octavia, I'm The Mayor of Groundbark." Harvey says to Octavia, "Nice to meet you, My name is Harvey, and This is Fee, Foo, Dade, Piri Piri, Claire, Rooter, Kratz, and Princess." Everyone else greeted her, as Piri says to Octavia, "I like that Blue Streak you have." "Thank you." says Octavia. Just then, an Emo Looking Grey Boy Wolf with Blue Streaks in His Black Hair comes to The Room. "Hey Mom," Said The Emo Wolf, "Where do you keep The Toaster Pastries at Again?" "Octavia says to her son, "Top Shelf of The Pantry. Everybody, This is My Son." Princess looks at The Emo Wolf, and is immediately entranced on how handsome he looked. "Hubba Hubba," Says Princess, as she walked over to The Emo Wolf while smiling, "What's Your name handsome?" The Emo Wolf replies nervously, "Jason, my name is Jason." "That's a Cool Name," says Princess, "My Name is Princess, I'm good at literally everything. Has anyone ever told you how Good Looking you are?" Princess raises both her Eyebrows Twice at him, flirting with him and stuff. Fee throws up in her mouth, watching Princess Flirting like that. Jason walks toward The Rest of The Kids, and greets them. Jason goes through his Pocket, and pulls out The Same Flare Rooter dropped down into Groundbark's Entrance. "Does This belong to you guys?" Asks Jason. Rooter grabs The Flare, then tells Jason, "That's My Flare, Not much use of it anymore anyway." Rooter tosses The Extinguished Flare behind him, as a Butler trips on it. Rooter apologizes to The Butler, then helps him pick up stuff he dropped because of Rooter's Flare. Octavia asks The Kids, "So, What brings you all down here?" Harvey replies, "Well, we found This Door that was covered by Astroturf, and we wanted to know what was inside. I had no idea there was an Underground City below Littlebark." Octavia asks The Blue Bird, "How did you all get Down here?" Harvey wanted to keep Gordon a Secret from Adults, as he nervously replied, "Let's just say, a Big Friend of ours helped us get down here." "Fascinating!" Octavia exclaims. "Why don't I give you The Tour of My home?" Harvey and his Friends all agree to have a Tour to Octavia's Home, as they leave The Room to start The Tour. Princess stayed behind with Jason, writing down her Phone Number, and giving it to him. "Call me sometime, okay?" Princess says, as she winks at Jason, while making a Phone sign with her Right Hand, then Speed Walks back to The Rest of The Children.

* * *

 **Not originally how I was going to End This Chapter, but I figured That's enough writing for This Chapter. Besides, plans change, sometimes even when you least expect it.**

 **Yup, finally a New Chapter of My Harvey Beaks Fanfiction. :D**

 **Looks like Harvey and His Friends met The Mayor of This Underground City, what will happen next? Find out Next Time.**

 **Also, I'm happy to announce The Soundtrack to This Fanfiction is available to listen to on Spotify. I hope you guys like The Song Choices I made on My Playlist. :)**

 **Harvey Beaks is owned by: Nickelodeon, and Created by: C.H. Greenblatt.**


End file.
